Time Bomb
by xPerfectMistake
Summary: A sequel to my Smosh story, The Drug In Me Is You. Ever and Anthony's relationship seems to be going fine, that is, until Anthony starts acting weird...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh or any upcoming website and product names in this chapter, or upcoming chapters.**_

_**Two Years Later**_

_**Ever's POV:**_

I sighed as I looked around Anthony and Ian's new house. It was much bigger than their old one, had been. There was an upstairs and a downstairs. It had been two years since I knew Smosh. And exactly one year since I had officially began living with them. As had Kennedee.

I guess you could say Anthony and I were serious. No. Not as far as marriage or anything, I guess we had settled down. There was no drama either. We had our ups and downs, but doesn't every couple? Caleb was too busy with Tom to care about what Anthony, and I were up to luckily. Kennedee and Ian were a lot more serious than Anthony and I. Anthony figured Ian would pop the question any day now to Kennedee...

Things were going well with not only Smosh, but my YouTube channel itself. I got a lot more popular once people figured out I was dating Anthony and such. People didn't seem to say too many bad things about Anthony, and I dating. I was surprised, but their fangirls said I was a much more likeable person than Kalel, which still makes me laugh. I probably shouldn't read the blogs, and comments about myself, but I really _can't_ help it. It just gets way too addicting..

"What do you think Ever?" Anthony asked as he walked up beside me, breaking me free of my thoughts. I thought for a few minutes before I shrugged.

"Well, it's a little too big don't you think?" I commented as I thought of the five bedrooms upstairs. Anthony shrugged.

"It'll do. Besides, at least you get your own filming room slash office." Anthony reminded me, as he kissed me on the cheek. I tried to fight my smile.

"True." Was all I managed to say. Anthony opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of giggles and a scream. We looked to the stairs to find Kennedee running down with Ian right behind her. "What's going on here?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrows. Ian wrapped his arms around Kennedee from the back of her.

"I'm gonna go through her in the pool." Ian laughed, as he dragged her towards the sliding glass doors. I only shook my head and crossed my arms as Anthony headed over to open the door. Kennedee shrieked.

"Ever, help me!" She squealed. I didn't say anything, I only watched as Ian dragged her outside, with Anthony following. I caught up to them. Both Ian and Kennedee were in the pool. Kennedee splashed Ian. "You're an asshole!" She hissed. I laughed a little as I joined Anthony at his side.

"But that's why you love me!" Ian shouted. Kennedee shook her head.

"I don't love you." She replied seriously. Ian pouted.

"Bull." He said replied. Kennedee crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. Her wet blue hair hung over her face. Kennedee was one of those girls who changed her hair color every few months.

Anthony looked at me. I looked back at him. "What?" I replied. Anthony shook his head and shrugged.

Sometimes I was a little jealous of Ian and Kennedee's playful – yet flirty relationship. Anthony and I were a lot more serious. We defiantly acted more like the type who was closer to getting married instead of the other way around. _Sometimes I wondered if Anthony even loved me...he had been acting __weird acting lately.._

_**Flash Back**_

_**I giggled as I watched Anthony push Ian out of his room.**_

"_**Aww, you two are finally gonna-" Ian shouted as Anthony shut the door. He sighed once he turned around. His back facing the door.**_

"_**What did you have to tell me?" I asked Anthony as he sat down beside me on his bed. He took a deep breath.**_

"_**Ever.." He began. I watched him carefully as his eyes traced my face. He looked down and up before he opened his mouth. "I...I...I love you." He finally said. I just smiled, and pressed my lips to Anthony's. We kissed for a while before I moved away. **_

"_**I love you too." I whispered. Anthony kissed me again, and that kiss lingered into much more..**_

I blinked as I returned back to now. Anthony was in the pool now, Kennedee got out.

"Why are you getting out?" I asked as Kennedee walked towards the sliding doors. She opened the door and I followed her inside.

"I don't want the bleach to fuck up my hair." She answered simply as we walked across the living room to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and surveyed the contents.

"Oh." Was all I answered as I sat down at the table. I rested my head on my hand. I watched Kennedee pour herself some Mountain Dew before she headed over to me.

"What's wrong Ever?" She asked in a low voice, as she set her glass on the table. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I lied. Kennedee knew me enough by now to tell when I was lying.

"It's not nothing. Is it Anthony?" She asked in almost a whisper. I sighed and nodded. "Well, what is it?" She asked. Finally I told her.

"I don't think he loves me anymore." I said quietly. Kennedee gasped.

"That's bull! You should hear how much he talks about you and you should see the way he loo-" She began before I put my hand over her mouth. I put a finger to my lips, as the sliding doors opened. I could hear Anthony and Ian talking. I removed my hand from over her mouth as Anthony and Ian entered the kitchen.

"What were you two ladies in here talking about?" Ian asked. I gave Kennedee a look, indicating for her to not tell them anything.

"Just about how the chlorine in that pool could potentially ruin my perfect hair!" She shouted. I laughed from beside Kennedee. Ian frowned.

"I'm sworry." Ian pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip. Kennedee shook her head.

"Don't try that bud. If my hair's ruined I'm gonna _kill_ you." She hissed. Ian gasped. I looked from Ian over to Anthony who had been looking at me this whole time.

"Looks like they need to work out their problems, before they get married..." Anthony said slowly. I giggled, Kennedee got mad.

"We're _not_ getting married." Kennedee snapped. Anthony only shrugged at her and then walked over to me. He took my hand and kissed me.

"Get a room!" Kennedee shouted as I felt something cold, and obviously wet hitting Anthony and I. I looked up quickly to see Kennedee was holding the same glass that her Mountin Dew had been in.

"Great. Now we're going to be sticky!" Anthony snapped, as he gently let go of my hand and death stared at Kennedee.

"Awe, don't be such a baby Anthony. You'll survive." Kennedee hissed. Anthony rolled his eyes and stormed up the stairs, before we heard a door slam in the distance. "What's his problem?" Kennedee asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's stressed?" I suggested. "I mean he's been so busy lately."

"Yeah. That's true, he's been up later than usual editing." Ian noted. I sighed.

"It's just too odd. I know he's a perfectionist, but it's getting to be over the top." I said slowly.

"He's probably just freaking out over the comments we get from time to judging slight editing mistakes." Ian suggested.

"Maybe." Was all I said before I headed to the stairs, and walked up slowly. Anthony was in our room (god that sounds so awkward to say, still!) so I headed to my office. I shut the door quietly behind me and headed to my iMac. I sat down at my desk, and sighed. I sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard a door opening. I turned in my chair to see Anthony storming inside. "What's wrong?" I asked, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you've been really stressed lately.."

"I'm _not_ stressed, lets just drop it." Anthony hissed as he stared directly at me. I only nodded slowly. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he walked over. "You're always right, you know that?" Anthony whispered, I only raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly as I bit my lip.

"I have been really stressed lately, things with Smosh, jus-" He began before I interrupted him with a kiss.

"It's fine." I replied with a smile. We kissed again, and I thought for a moment. "Lets just step away from Smosh and other YouTube related stuff for the weekend, I think it's good the both of us get our mind off things. What do you say?" I suggested, Anthony nodded.

"Good idea." He smiled, we kissed again, but we, were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing in the distance. Anthony broke the kiss, and gave me a pleading look.

"Go answer it." I said with a little smile, he smiled, and headed off across the hallway. Once I heard him say hello, I felt my smile begin to fade.

_What's wrong with Anthony lately? He's never usually **this** busy.._

_Yay! It's finally here. I don't know how often I'll be updating this, but I'll try my hardest to do this weekly. (School and others thing get in the way. xP) I hope I'm not rushing the story too quickly or whatever already. :$ Well, I still hope you all enjoy it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Ian and Anthony?" I asked Kennedee, as I walked downstairs the next morning. She was sitting at our kitchen table, typing away on her iPhone. She looked up slowly.

"They didn't tell you?" She nearly shouted, as she set down her phone.

"No.." I said slowly as I walked over to the table. She sighed loudly. "Did something bad happen?" I asked.

"No! I'm shocked Anthony didn't tell you.."

"Tell me what?"

"Smosh had an important meeting today." Kennedee explained as she picked her iPhone back up. I sat down across the table from her.

"Oh." Was all I could reply. _Why didn't Anthony tell me?_

I sat down on the chair I had been standing next to. I rested my head on my hand, and watched Kennedee's eyes move as she read the page she was on. She looked up slowly, and frowned. "Don't you want to know what the meeting is about?"

"Sure." I responded with a little sigh.

"Well, there's some type of project in the works. I don't really know exactly what, but it's huge." Kennedee gushed, with a smile. I smiled a little.

"Why didn't Anthony tell me?" I asked slowly. Kennedee shrugged.

"No idea, maybe he's afraid their big project won't happen, and he doesn't want you to get too excited about it?" Kennedee suggested, I shook my head.

"Ian obviously told you about it though..." I said slowly, as my stomach flipped. Kennedee got up, and walked over to me. She was still smiling.

"Maybe he just wanted to surprise you? I wouldn't be too worried about it." She said as she squeezed my shoulder a little bit. I sighed, and nodded a little. I wasn't fully sure if I should believe her or not..

–

"Ever! Come downstairs!" Anthony shouted at the bottom of the stairs. I was sitting at my iMac, listening to music. I pressed the pause button on the lyric video I had been watching, and headed downstairs. Anthony stood at the bottom of the stairs, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"What's up?" I asked once I was next to him. He grabbed my hand, and led me towards the kitchen.

"I have great news to tell you." He said, as we walked into the kitchen. Kennedee, and Ian weren't anywhere in sight. The table had candles, and food from my favorite Chinese food place. It might seem cheesy, and lame, but it still was sweet.

"Well, it must be, you went all out. You even kicked out Ian and Kennedee." I giggled, as Anthony let go of my hand, and walk over to a chair, and signal for me to come sit, so I did. He even went all out, and pushed in my chair for me. _This had to be big._

"So...what's the good news?" I asked once Anthony sat down, I totally ignored the Chinese food, that I so desperately wanted to just chow down on. He studied my face for a few minutes before he opened his mouth.

"Well, we met with some producers..." Anthony began slowly, I asked gasped, "they really want to make a TV series, kinda like Saturday Night Live, but not exactly the same. It'll have sketches and stuff, but it'll have the same stuff we have in our videos. We're still working it out though." He gushed with a smile. I smiled too, but then I frowned.

"How come Ian could tell Kennedee about this, but not me?" I said slowly, as my appetite began to drift away. Anthony's smiled faded a little.

"You knew?"

"She just told me you had an "important meeting," I began as I did little air quotes "but why didn't you at least tell me that?"

"I wanted to surprise you, that's all Ev." Anthony said with a little sigh, I rolled my eyes.

"You could have _just _told me you had a meeting." I snapped. Anthony frowned.

"If I knew it was going to make you _this _upset, then I guess I would have." Anthony snapped back. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I said, as I got up.

"Ever, aren't you going to eat still?' Anthony asked in a low voice. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I snapped.

"What's your problem lately?"

I turned around, and sighed. "You've been acting weird Anthony, that's all." He sighed, and got up. He walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He whispered as he put his hands on my shoulders. I stayed silent. "Lets eat, and then go see a movie. Okay?" He asked with a little smile. I thought for a moment.

"Fine, but are you sure everything is alright? You know you can tell me if something's wrong.." I said slowly. He still smiled.

"I've just been nervous about the meeting, that's all. I should be acting normal again now." He chuckled. I laughed a little, and with that we headed to the table. I hoped Anthony was right..

–

_I'm so sorry about not updating in forever. -_- I've been really busy with school, and then some other personal things happened... I'm going to try to update more. :x_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks Anthony's little "episode."

At first, I didn't really believe it was stress, but after our little fight, he's seemed to go back to normal. I really hope that's all it was..

He hasn't mentioned anything related to the possible Smosh TV show, the boys have mainly been focusing on Vidcon coming up in a few days. I was going this year too! Except; I wasn't just tagging along with the boys this year, I was actually going because of all the popularity my channel's gotten over the past year. I even decided on making gifts to give to the fans, that probably sounds corny and desperate, but I just can't help it. I love my fans _so_ much.

"Ever," Anthony began as I was broken free of my thoughts "let's go see a movie tonight." I turned around in my computer chair to face Anthony. He was wearing a black shirt with some jeans. He was wearing his famous beanie too. I smiled at him.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked as I slowly got up from my computer chair. He thought for a moment.

"Let's just go see something random, like we usually do." He chuckled. I chuckled. It was just something Anthony and I did from time to time again.

"Alright, let me change out of these clothes." I said as I walked towards the door. I was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a random tanktop.

"You look fine, though?" Anthony questioned as I headed across the hallway towards our room. I laughed at him.

"I look like a slob." Was all I replied as I shut my bedroom door. I listened to Anthony walk down the stairs for a moment before I began to pick out clothes. I decided on wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with some small holes in them. I decided on wearing my black and white plaid shirt and grabbed one of Anthony's sweatshirts. I headed downstairs, and with that, Anthony and I headed to the movies.

It didn't take us very long to get to the movies, it was only a fifteen minute drive. We picked the first movie poster that we saw (it was some romantic comedy). As we stood in line, waiting to get snacks, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Ever!" shouted that familiar voice. Anthony and I turned around slowly, and I gasped when I saw who it was.

_It was Caleb._

I heard Anthony let out a sigh, and I did too. "Caleb, it's been a while. I thought you fell off the face of the Earth." I said as she and Tom walked up to us. I was actually _really _surprised she was still with him. She laughed.

"I went to university, well, actually both of us did." She responded, as she squeezed Tom's hand. He smiled a little at her. I noticed Caleb's hair was shorter than the last time I saw her, it was shoulder length and wavy. She was still the same height. Tom looked like he gained a little weight, and he looked like he had recently got a hair cut.

"Where did you guys go to school?" Anthony asked suddenly, which surprised me, because I didn't expect him to be interested in anything she was up to..

"California State, I'm going for accounting, and Caleb went f-" Tom began before Caleb cut him off.

"Nursing, I'm attempting to become an RN." Caleb said with a smile, that seemed to be forced. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh." Was all Anthony and I could say. Caleb kissed Tom on the cheek as Anthony and I began to turn back around. She was probably trying to make Anthony jealous..

"Well, what movie are you guys going to see?" Tom asked politely. Anthony turned around.

"That new romantic comedy Cameron Diez is in." Anthony replied. I imagined Caleb smiling.

"We are too! We should all sit next to each other and then after go out to eat so we can catch up some more! What do you say?" Caleb chirped. I held my breath. Anthony turned around to face me. I gave him a look. He turned back around.

"We'll sit with you, but we're not so sure about dinner. It wouldn't be right not to include Kennedee and-" Anthony began before Caleb interrupted him.

"Well, how about we _all_ go out then?" Caleb suggested. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't totally sure if I could stand being around her that long, but it was Ian's cousin. Plus Kennedee would be there.

"Alright." I answered for everyone. Caleb clapped her hands. I only sighed as Anthony and I finally made our way up to the snack counter.

_This should be interesting._

_A/N: Sorry about the kinda late delay on this chapter, once again, I've been busy. I'm starting school on 9/4, so I'm gonna attempt to update again before then. Updates will probably be slow once again after that, sorry. :s _


	4. Chapter 4

Kennedee gave me an odd look, as we slide into the booth across from Anthony, Ian, and Tom. Caleb sat on the other side of Kennedee. I pushed some of my hair out of my face, I was kinda nervous, yet there was nothing for me to worry about. Running into Caleb was just a coincidence..._right?_

Anthony had his eyes locked on me at once, which still made me a little nervous. I still hate when people stare at me, which I shouldn't. I should be used to it, but I'm just not. I smiled weakly at Anthony before looking back down. A waitress slid some menus across the table and walked away. Caleb was blabbering on about how excited she was to have us all back together and how this should happen more often.

The waitress took our order and then went off to get us our drinks. Ian and Caleb caught up and Kennedee and Tom talked a little. Anthony and I were silent. I could tell he was feeling just the same I was.

"Are you guys going to Vidcon this year?" Caleb asked, as she opened her straw wrapper. She hit it on the table a couple of times, the straw made little progress sliding out of the paper.

"Well, duh." Anthony responded. I chuckled a little, Caleb only nodded.

"Why don't you tell them about the Smosh te-" I began before I bit down my lip. Anthony gave me a look. I forgot I wasn't supposed to even know about the possible TV show.

"Huh?" Caleb asked. Ian changed the subject.

"So, we got a new house." He said. Caleb clapped her hands.

"I thought so! A lot of people were wondering." Caleb chuckled. I bit the inside of my cheek. I took a long drink of my soda and looked around the restaurant. "How's your channel doing Ever?"

"Fine." I replied. The waitress came back with the food. We all ordered hamburgers. We, were all silent for a while before Kennedee spoke up.

"Are you on anti depressents or something?" Kennedee asked suddenly. I snorted and Anthony almost dropped his hamburger. Tom and Ian didn't notice. Caleb chuckled.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're perky as hell, I don't remember you acting like that. Tis' all." Kennedee replied, as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew. I laughed again, Ian shot me a look, but I laughed anyway.

"Actually," Caleb began "there's a lot of things you don't know." I chuckled again.

"Aw, Miss. Perfect actually has problems?" I spit out. I bit my lip again, Anthony lightly kicked my foot from under the table. He gave me that _okay that's enough_ look, yet, I couldn't stop. "Look, nobody wants to hear about your lies." I snapped. Everyone looked at me. I went too far, but why had I even said anything anyway? Caleb was doing nothing.

There was an awkward silence before Caleb spoke up again. "And you guys said something smart about me not having my wheaties." Caleb replied. I leaned over the table and gave Caleb a dirty look.

"Why do you even care what any of us are up to anyway? If you really cared, you would have visited or texted sooner." I snapped. Caleb leaned over this time. Kennedee sat back in the booth.

"I was busy with college!"

"You can't tell me you weren't too busy to take ten seconds out of your day and text!" I snapped. Caleb rolled her eyes at me.

"You could have done the same too you know, instead of fu-" Caleb began before Anthony interrupted.

"Ev, Why don't we go home now? It's late and we have stuff to do tomorrow." Anthony suggested. I looked over at him and saw he was pissed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I got up and headed out of the restaurant. I stood outside and waited for Anthony.

"Ev, what the hell was that about?" Anthony asked, once he reached me. I studied his face.

"I don't know." I replied quietly. Anthony sighed. He embraced me in a hug, he held me tight to his chest. "I think I'm just mad about what she did still.." Anthony let go of me after a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be back to doing whatever she does with Tom by tomorrow and will leave us all alone." He reassured as he grabbed my hand. We headed towards the parking lot.

"I hope so." Was all I replied.

As soon as I got home, I changed and collapsed onto my bed. I felt suddenly exhausted. Anthony was busy downstairs, Ian and Kennedee were home at this point. I tossed and turned for a while. I couldn't get stupid Caleb off my mind. All I could think of is what she did two years ago and how she never bothered to talk to me since then, but then all I could think of was how bad of a friend I am. Caleb was right, texting and calling _does_ work both ways.

I sighed as I rolled over. I had to make this right, even though, I still couldn't trust Caleb..


	5. Chapter 5

I attempted to get a hold of Caleb, but it went straight to voicemail.

_Big shocker._

I decided on pushing Caleb out of my mind, Vidcon was in a couple of days, and Ian, Anthony, and I were very busy preparing everything. We had to leave tomorrow, Kennedee was tagging along. She dyed her hair back to her natural hair color (black), she decided she wanted to look some what presentable. Anthony was stressing about everything, the Smosh video was up later than usual due to technical issues with Final Cut Pro.

Soon enough it was Friday, time to start off on our six hour drive. Ian started off driving first, then Anthony, and back again. I switched from listening to music, to making up crazy scenarios with Kennedee. Ian and Anthony just joked around most of the time. Eventually we reached our destination, just in time for dinner. We departed ways to check into our hotel rooms.

"I'm exhausted, let's just get room service." Anthony suggested, I nodded my head in agreement. I decided I'd start filming a snippet for my Vidcon vlog. I decided I wouldn't include Anthony in it. Not to be mean to Anthony or anything, because lots of Smoshers knew we, were dating. I just didn't want to give the impression I was bragging about dating him or anything. I honestly don't think I'm special for it at all. Anthony is a normal guy, him and Ian just make funny videos. That's it.

I decided to end the first snippet when somebody began knocking on the door. Anthony didn't order room service yet, so I figured it was Kennedee and Ian.

I opened the door to see two familiar faces smiling at me. "Athena, Leighton!" I said loudly. Which caused Anthony to walk out through.

"Hey Ev!" Athena chuckled as she and Leighton walked into our hotel room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Rory and I are staying down the hallway, Leighton and Zane are too, so we thought we would stop by." Athena replied. I only nodded and smiled.

Athena worked at my mom's bakery, so that's how I met her a few years back. She had just moved to California for school, but she transferred out of California back home when her mom got laid off, so we lost contact until last year. We only started talking again when Smosh hired her as their new makeup artist. Leighton's boyfriend is a website designer. He helps a lot of YouTubers out with their websites and he posts tutorial videos and has a good sized following. I met Zane before Leighton. She didn't seem to like me at first, but over time we've gotten along better.

"I didn't think you would come Athena." Anthony chuckled. She gave Anthony a look.

"Are you forgetting I'm a part time makeup guru too?" She laughed. We all chuckled a little. She had about four-thousand subscribers, nothing too big. "I told them I'd be here, no matter what." I just nodded and Anthony just shook his head.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to hang out? We promise you'll get your much needed 'vacation' with Anthony, but how often do all three of us get to hang out?" Leighton said with little air quotes. I thought for a moment and realized she was right. When would we _all_ see each other again? I turned to look at Anthony who was already smiling. I smiled back.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm sure Anthony has some plans anyway. Let me grab my cell phone and hoodie." I said, as I hurried away from the door. I grabbed my iPhone and my plain black sweatshirt, I headed back out towards them. I gave Anthony a quick kiss and Athena, Leighton, and I headed on our way.

We got dinner at Mcdonalds, we sat in the back of the restaurant, hoping we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, or mostly towards me anyway.

We all caught up. Athena had more makeup gigs, and Leighton was starting her daycare center in a few weeks. I talked about my YouTube channel and my plans for Vidcon.

"You know, we didn't_ have_ to come to Vidcon." Leighton said suddenly. I had been looking around Mcdonalds, I returned my attention back to Athena and Leighton.

"Uh, sure?" I replied, as I raised my eyebrow. Athena sighed.

"Ever, we know something's wrong." Athena said quietly. I gave her a look and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I chuckled, as I brought my soda to my lips. Athena and Leighton gave each other a look before returning their attention back to me.

"Anthony s-" Leighton began before I cut her off.

"What? Anthony set you up to this?!" I said loudly, as I slammed my soda down. The ice clunked against the sides of the white, plastic cup. Why would he do this?!

"Ev, he's worrie-"

"He's the one who's acting weird. Not me." I snapped. Athena and Leighton frowned.

"How is he acting weird?" Athena asked. I sighed and told her how he had been acting lately. We all stayed quiet for a few minutes after I finished talking. Athena broke the silence after a few minutes. "Maybe you're just paranoid? Anthony has a super tight schedule Ev, of course he's going to be stressed and moody." Leighton nodded her head in agreement.

"No really? Thanks for stating the obvious," I began with a roll of my eyes "sorry just.."

"Alright," Leighton interrupted "let's not worry about it right now. It's Vidcon! Nobody is supposed to be upset! Let's go find something to do? Let's shop!" Leighton said, as she hopped up from her seat. I looked at Athena, who was smiling again at this point. I smiled too. Leighton was right, Vidcon was supposed to be fun. I'll worry about the Anthony situation after Vidcon, who knows, maybe he'll be fine by then?

Anthony's POV:

"Hey Anthony, I'm shocked!" Shane Dawson said, as I walked up to a small group of YouTubers. Besides Shane, Dave Days, and Shay Carl were seated at the table. They just nodded at me. I nodded back.

"Why are you shocked?" I asked, as I stood beside their table. Ian wasn't here yet. Kennedee wasn't feeling too well, and he didn't want to leave her. Shane and the guys chuckled.

"Well I mean, Ever is here right? I was expecting you'd want some alone time with her." Shane replied. I chuckled a bit and looked down for a second before looking back up.

"She's out with some friends and I saw on Twitter you, were gonna be here, so." I replied. They only nodded and Shay pulled out a seat for me. Dave was typing away on his iPhone.

"How are you guys anyway?" Shay asked after a few minutes. Dave was looking up from his iPhone at this point. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"We're fine, why?" I asked. They only looked at each other.

"Something seems-" Shay said began before I cut them off.

"Everything's fine." I snapped. Silence filled the table. I didn't mean to yell at them, but what was I supposed to say when I didn't even know what the hell was going on?

Shay apologized for asking and the tension eased away. Soon enough we, were all cracking jokes and catching up. Shay vlogged a little bit. Everything seemed to be going fine until I heard a familiar voice. I turned my attention away from Dave, Shane, and Shay and looked. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Hey Anthony." Caleb said.

–

_Long time no update. :( Sorry about that. I should be (hopefully) updating soon. :D What does Caleb have up her sleeve? Is she really changed? Or is she just the same as she's always been? Hmmm..._


	6. Chapter 6

Ever's POV:

I fluttered open my eye lids at the sound of a door closing, followed along with a quiet sigh. It was obviously Anthony, but what was he doing coming back so late? I closed my eye lids quickly, as I heard Anthony creep over this way. "Ev, are you awake?" Anthony whispered. I stayed still. I didn't want him to get the impression I had stayed up this whole time waiting for him. Besides, he deserves a few minutes of "privacy."

Anthony walked away. I peeled open my eye lids again and listened quietly to the sound of another door opening, the bathroom I bet, I heard the light switch make its clicking noise and I imagined light streaming out into the front room. The vent let off its quiet hum and the door squeaked as it was shut again.

I heard the shower turn on and ten minutes later the bathroom door was squeaking open again. Anthony crept back over towards our bed and I immediately shut my eyes again. He climbed up onto the bed, but he didn't lay down. He sighed quietly again and sat in silence for a few minutes before he laid down. I expected Anthony to scoot over towards me like he usually did, but he stayed right away. It was weird. "Ev?" He mumbled quietly. I froze as he shook me gently, I kept my eyes closed. Anthony only sighed before laying down, once again, he didn't move close to me...

The next morning was chaotic. We, were all racing around to make sure we would get to Vidcon on time. Not that it would totally matter to me anyway, I'd just be walking around, probably hanging around with Athena, Leighton, and Kennedee.

Anthony didn't talk too much, he seemed tired. He was mainly focused on getting him and Ian out of the hotel on time. Ian had woke up ten minutes later than Anthony. We watched as Ian fished through his suitcases for clothes. Kennedee was in the shower.

"Jeez, you guys must have had a great time out last night." I chuckled as I leaned my back up against the wall by the door. Ian popped his head up.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, I thought you and Anthony went out last night?"

"Kennedee wasn't feeling good last night. I stayed here." Ian responded as he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. My stomach turned as I turned my head towards Anthony. Who was now frowning.

"I hung with Shane and the guys," Anthony explained, "sorry I should have-"

"No, no. It's fine." I reassured. I felt my stomach turn. I was being clingy, wasn't I? I looked down at my white flip flops in defeat. I heard the bathroom door open and close a few times and the next thing I knew; we, were off to Vidcon.

I've never been to Vidcon before. I've always wanted to go, but I never got the chance to. I was always busy helping my mom with the bakery and I always got sick around that time. I have such great luck.

Anthony and Ian went on their way, and Kennedee and I walked in the opposite direction. We decided we'd walk around before we went to watch the main stage performances. Along the way, we ran into a couple of fans. I took pictures with them and gave them their cheesy gifts, just some bracelets with a quote from one of my videos and my username. As Kennedee and I walked off, I decided I'd vlog again.

"Hey guys it's simplyeverful and I'm here at Vidcon with Kennedee! Say hi!" I sung to the camera. Kennedee jumped behind me and waved. I laughed.

"We're so popular, I mean look at us!" Kennedee sarcastically chuckled. I moved the camera around, showing that there was nobody around as at this point. There was a few people walking by, but nobody who seemed interested in us.

"Totes." I replied, as I pursed my lips into a duck formation. Kennedee ran up and took my camera from me.

"Ever you're not a duck." Kennedee commented as she turned the camera to face me. I laughed as Kennedee clicked the stop botton on my Flip camera. Yes, after two years I still have my Flip. I just haven't felt like upgrading. "What are we going to do now? Do you have any special people you want to meet?" She asked once I caught up to her. I shrugged.

"Not really. Let's just keep walking around." I suggested. We walked a few feet before I felt some tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Declan White. He was a dirty blonde who stood at about five feet, nine inches. He was a YouTuber like the rest of us, but he also was a pretty good golf player. He made short films on YouTube. Some varied from comedy to serious subjects. He had about ten thousand subscribers. "Hey Declan." I waved. Declan waved back.

"I don't see all the fuss about Vidcon. You just walk around and-"

"You meet fans. What, are you not thankful?" Kennedee questioned. Declan sighed.

"Of course I love meeting them, but this is really only about the popular YouTubers. Like your guys' boyfriends." Declan mumbled. I ignored his last comment.

"How's golfing been?" I asked as we moved away from some people who were trying to walk past us.

"Great. I have an audition for a big team actually." Declan smiled. Kennedee and I nodded our heads in approval.

"Congrats." We echoed. He was just about to open his mouth to say more, when someone's phone went off. It was the classical iPhone ringtone, marimba. Kennedee and I reached for our pockets, just to make sure it wasn't us. Which it wasn't. It was Declan's.

"Hello?" He asked. "You're here?" He walked away from us. Kennedee and I looked at each other before returning our attention back to Declan. He returned to us after a few minutes. "My brother is here."

"Awesome." I replied, not knowing what else to say. I never knew of Declan having a brother.

"Yeah. In fact, there he is." He chuckled as he pointed behind Kennedee and I. A gasp escaped from Kennedee's mouth. I turned a little to see she was already turned around. I turned around to see what she was gasping about. My hands grew sweaty as I saw who was walking towards us.

"Hey Declan." Tom White smiled as he let go of that familiar dirty blonde, that stood beside hims, hand. He gave Declan a quick hug.

"Kennedee? Ever? I didn't know you guys knew Tom's little bro." Caleb Hecox smiled. I looked at Kennedee, who looked disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. Caleb kept that smile plastered on her face.

"I got Ever's voicemail the other day. She apologized to me, so I decided I'd surprise her at Vidcon." She answered. Kennedee shot me a dirty look.

"Why?" She demanded. I gulped.

"I-I-You know. It was two years ago, it doesn't matter anymore." I stuttered. Kennedee snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Once a whore, always a whore." Kennedee groaned as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Athena texted me. She wants us to meet her."

"Alright. Well see ya around Caleb." I grinned nervously as Kennedee and I began to walk away from the small group.

"Wait. Can I come? I'm sure Tom and Declan don't want me sticking around." Caleb begged. Kennedee cackled. "I know you don't like me Kennedee, after everything, but I've changed. I swear."

"Once a who-" Kennedee began before I cut her off.

"She can come." I announced. Kennedee shot me a dirty look and trotted off.

"Don't come crying to me when she proves you wrong." Was all Kennedee said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's her problem?" Caleb asked as we made our way through the crowd, looking for Leighton, Athena, and Kennedee. Athena texted me just a couple of minutes after Kennedee stormed away, telling me to meet her in the audience.

"She doesn't like you." I replied, as I scanned the rows before laying my eyes on the familiar face sitting two rows away. She was waving me over, despite the pleading looks Kennedee was shooting her. My stomach turned, but I headed in her direction, Caleb at my heels.

"It was two years ago." She sighed. I could imagine her face clouding over with sadness. I didn't say anything, I just kept my focus on swerving around the people who stood carelessly in the middle of the aisles. We finally reached her. Two seats were saved. I sat on Athena's right and Caleb sat on my left.

"Hey," I smiled as I plopped down in the hard chair "who's going up first?" I could feel Kennedee's blue eyes burning into my skull. From the corner of my eye, I could see Caleb pulling out her white iPhone 5.

"I'm not sure. Hey, can we talk in private for a minute?" Athena replied in a low voice. I licked my lips and nodded. We got up and pushed our way out of the room. We walked into the bathrooms, where a group of girls, one I recognized being Shane Dawson's girlfriend Lisa. She was fixing her hair.

"What the hell?" She snorted as she sat on top of the black counter top, that the sinks were attached too. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh my God Ever. How could you forgive her?!" Athena shouted, causing Lisa to sneak a peek our way, before throwing her brush into her bag.

"I'm not good at holding grudges! Besides, you can't let bo-" I began before Athena groaned. Lisa scooted past us and headed out the door. I watched the door shut before returning my attention back to Athena.

"Ever. She started things between you and Anthony. She almost broke up Smosh." She reminded me as she flipped back some of her light brown hair. I sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know, but-"

"No buts. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you really shouldn't trust her. People don't ever change, sure she might be coming off as mature, but that doesn't mean she is. Deep down, she's probably still the same insecure, crazy ex girlfriend." Athena said in a hushed voice. I bit the inside of my cheek as I let her words sink in, knowing very well how right she was, but at the same time; something inside me fought Athena's words away. Still, I found myself nodding my head.

"Don't worry." Was all I said before we headed back into the crowded auditorium.

The first day at Vidcon went smoothly. Ian and Anthony weren't actually going on until tomorrow, today they had spent the day meeting fans and doing interviews. Shane Dawson, Jenna Marbles, and Athena's boyfriend Rory was preforming with some guys.

The girls and I met the boys after the crowds disappeared. Ian wrapped his arms around Kennedee and picked her up, squeezing her tight. Anthony just flashed a smile and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before his eyes floated on over to Caleb. His brown eyes seemed to be growing darker the longer he looked at her, and it looked like he was trembling. I flashed him a face, but he shrugged me off. He only smiled, but his eyes remained dark. Almost as if he was hiding something.

"Hey Anthony." Caleb greeted. Anthony's eyes lightened up and he nodded. "Long time no see."

"It's only been, what, two weeks?" He responded, not sounding too thrilled to be talking to her. Something crossed his face the longer we all stood there, making small talk. I couldn't make it out, but something in the pit of my stomach told me it wasn't good.

Tom and Declan finally found us. "Sorry we took so long." Tom apologized once he reached our group. Declan sighed.

"We got held up, so, do you guys wanna go out tonight? I know of a good club down town." He suggested as ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. I looked from Leighton all the way over to Anthony. Anticipation lit the girls' faces, but Ian and Anthony looked exhausted.

"We'd love to," Ian coughed "but we kinda can't afford to get hung over the night before a big performance. Sorry." Anthony nodded his head in agreement. I nodded too.

"Yeah, besides, I need to get some editing done." I muttered as walked to Anthony's side. Leighton and Athena pouted, Kennedee's face stayed the same; poker face.

"I'm not going out." Kennedee responded before walking away. Ian pursued his lips, and trailed after Kennedee.

"I really shouldn't either," Caleb began "I have studying to do, you do too, Tom." He shrugged.

"One night couldn't hurt. It's alright though babe, you can stay home." He smiled. Caleb nodded and waved before walking away. I watched her for a few minutes before turning to face the two remaining girls.

"Come on Ev, we haven't gone out like this in ever. Please." Leighton begged, Athena nodded just as Rory put his arm around her shoulder.

"I really shouldn't-" I began before Anthony cut me off, shaking his head. I frowned.

"I can't leave you by your-"

"Go. I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep, edit, and probably play my 3DS anyway, besides; I went out last night. It's your turn to have a little fun." He winked. I huffed and thought for a moment before nodding, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged into a bar by Athena.

_***A/N: This chapter is kinda short, and not very interesting. Sorry. /: Next chapter should be better.***_


End file.
